


Take You For a Ride

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nothing explicit, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, gets steamy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Ben Solo spends his weekends giving hayrides on his family farm. It's pretty borning but one day, his classmate, Hux, shows up and asks for a ride.





	Take You For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> It's Huxloween again and I'm excited to contribute once again! This is my take on Day 2: Hayrides and Corn Mazes. Enjoy!

The sun was setting behind the apple trees, casting long shadows over the hard-packed earth. A cool breeze fingered through Ben’s hair as he sat atop the wagon his family had been using for hayrides since his grandfather was a boy. Driving the hayride wagon wasn’t Ben’s ideal weekend job, but it paid and he knew that the farm could use any income it could get. 

The sound of approaching footfalls caught his attention and Ben turned his head, forcing his lips to smile at a potential customer. 

“Welcome to Skywalker Farm,” Ben called, squinting against the fading light. 

“Hello, Ben,” a smooth, posh voice replied. 

Ben’s heart skipped a beat and his customer stepped out of the light. Copper locks flared in the sun before emerald eyes met Ben’s with a soft expression. 

Ben’s lips moved soundlessly for a moment before he finally pronounced his classmate’s surname. 

Hux smirked and stepped closer. “So this is what you do on the weekends,” he mused. 

Heat flared up on Ben’s cheeks, coloring them bright in the fading light. “What are you…?” he breathed, his mind blank. 

“I’d heard you worked here and had to see for myself,” Hux coyly replied. 

Ben swallowed thickly, “Why?”

“Let’s just say I’ve got a thing for men in plaid,” Hux grinned mischievously. 

“What?” Ben blinked.

Hux cocked his head, “You didn’t know?”

“That you were flirting with me?” Ben accuses. 

“Of course,” Hux chuckled. “Is that a problem?”

“No! I’m…I’m flattered,” Ben admitted. 

Hux sauntered over to the wagon. “How much for a ride?” 

“Two dollars,” Ben softly informed him. 

Hux held out the money and walked around to the back of the wagon before climbing in. Ben shivered as the vibrations of Hux’s footsteps jostled up his back. 

“Let’s go,” Hux’s silky voice whispered in Ben’s ear. 

With trembling hands and a sudden tightness in his pants, Ben took the reins and clicked his tongue for his black stallion, Silencer, to walk. 

As the wagon jostled towards the corn maze, Hux’s slender arms slid through the paneling and wrapped around Ben’s torso. 

“Did you really not know?” Hux whispered in Ben’s ear. 

“Yes and no,” Ben admitted. 

Hux frowned, “Care to elaborate?”

“I had hoped you were, but I could never believe that you would want me,” Ben muttered. 

Hux shifted in the wagon and removed his hands from Ben’s waist to put them on the rail. “Why is that?” 

“Because you’re...you,” Ben stammered. “Armitage Hux; you have the highest GPA in school, you’re the class treasurer and president of the science club. You’ve won state robotics three years in a row. And I’m...me.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Hux scolded. “Scholar’s bowl wouldn’t have made it to state last year without your obscure knowledge of Imperial history. And you’ve made the lacrosse team what it is today. You’re a remarkably talented man and I admire that.” 

Ben turned his head to look back at Hux. “You want me,” he whispered seductively. 

“Mmm, for a long time,” Hux cooed. “I was just waiting for your birthday.” 

_ “Waiting for me to turn eighteen, like you,”  _ Ben thinks to himself before taking an intentional wrong turn. 

Ben guided Silencer deep into the corn maze until they were at its center. Once there, Ben got down from the wagon and unhitched Silencer. The horse slowly wandered off and Ben stepped into the back of the wagon with Hux. Hux’s emerald eyes drank him in and his long legs spread invitingly. Ben knelt and slid his hands first up Hux’s shins and then down his thighs. 

“Ben!” Hux moaned, grabbing the railing.

Ben’s large hands traveled up Hux’s slender sides. One slid behind Hux’s back and the other cupped Hux’s jaw, holding it in place as Ben kissed him. Hux melted into their first kiss and let out a soft whine, wanting more.

Ben broke the kiss, “Easy. I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry.”

Hux chuckled and his chuckle turned into a laugh.

“What?” Ben inquired, his eyes wide.

Hux covered his mouth. “Sorry, Ben. I’m not laughing at you, truly. I was just thinking about how I’m going to lose my virginity in the back of a hay wagon in the middle of a corn maze.” 

“Oh!” Ben blinked before laughing too. “Sorry, that is pretty absurd.” 

Hux nodded in agreement.

“You deserve to be made love to in a bed,” Ben whispered, moving his mouth closer to Hux’s ear. “In a soft, warm bed where I can properly adore you.” 

“Ben,” Hux moaned, “please.” 

Ben smiled and gave Hux a warm kiss on the mouth. “Let’s go.” He slid out of the wagon and helped Hux down.

“You know how to get out of here, right?” Hux mused, brushing some dust off his jeans. 

Ben took Hux’s hand in his. “Follow me,” he smiled before leading Hux through the maze and back to the house. 


End file.
